La Bella Addormentata
by Mikoto-P
Summary: "Yuu-chan... I came to see you again." The one who spoke belonged to none other than the monster's family member, Mika. Gently, the teen caresses Yuu's cheek. Touching him to assure himself it's not a dream and feeling his warmth to assure himself Yuu's still alive. After he's done so, Mika stands by the casket watching Yuu's chest slowly rise and fall. "Please wake up soon..." Eve


Under the auburn sky clear of clouds, Yuuichirou Hyakuya lies in a casket in the center of a silent forest surrounded by trees. Not a single sound of a bird's chirp, squirrel's munching, snake hissing, bear growling, bee buzzing, or wind blowing against the leaves of the high branches can be heard. Only the small breathing sounds coming from Yuu's lungs can be heard. The war between humans and vampires has ended in truce. With the Hiiragi family heads taken down and almost complete annihilation of the human race and death of the progenitors, there was no one left to lead the war. Mikaela Hyakuya was able to reclaim his lost family member, only to have him left in a coma-like state after going berserk from gaining too much power from Ashuramaru and the stimulant pills.

It has been nearly two centuries since the battle has come to an end. One by one, the survivors Yuu's friend, died from old age. Yuu himself has yet to die and age due to the Seraph inside him keeping him alive. He has lost a majority of his humanity, it wouldn't be wrong to even say he's now a monster. A monster in human guise. Left with no other choice, Mika resigned from being half-vampire into a complete one. If he were not to do so, he would of died from old age as well. If he died, who else would be with Yuu when he awakes? In this ruined world? No one. At least not on Yuu's side.

"Yuu-chan... I came to see you again." The one who spoke belonged to none other than the monster's family member, Mika. Gently, the teen caresses Yuu's cheek. Touching him to assure himself it's not a dream and feeling his warmth to assure himself Yuu's still alive. After he's done so, Mika stands by the casket watching Yuu's chest slowly rise and fall. "Please wake up soon..." Even though it's been nearly two centuries, Yuu's appearance has not changed a bit. His skin did not wrinkle, his height did not grow, nor did his pale complexion change.

Footsteps approach the two teens. Though calling them teens would not be quite right, after all they've lived for over a century, but no need to sweat the small stuff. "Mika-kun~ I knew you'd be here again." Quickly and swiftly, Mika grabbed his sword and points the blade to the older man's neck. "What do you want, Ferid?" One way or another, Ferid manage to survive the war even though Krul, who's the third progenitor, died. "No need to get so worked up, I just came to see how you and your sleeping beauty are doing." Ferid laughed it off and made no attempt to come closer seeing the blonde's murderous glare. The auburn sky turning into vermillion draws the older vamp's attention. "What a wonderful evening it is~" Mika did not reply, waiting for him to hurry up and get lost.

"I heard from Crowley-kun that Yuu-kun's blood is quite tasty. So, let me have a bite won't you?" Swiftly, Ferid moved from his current position and circled around the small area surrounded by trees to avoid Mikaela and take a sip of Yuu's blood. A small gust of wind blew, causing the trees to rustle and leaves to fall. However to Ferid's demise, he was unable to reach Yuu in time. Having fully become a vampire from drinking human blood, Mika was able to react in time and stop the pervert from going after his remaining family. Faster than Ferid's dash, Mika grabs Ferid's neck and takes him down onto the ground. The sword in his hand slices off and sends Ferid's right arm flying. "Next time you try that again, I'll kill you."

Despite being thrown onto the ground roughly and wounded, Ferid chuckled nonchalantly. "You're letting me off? That's very unlike you, Mikaela-kun." Using his remaining left arm, he grabs his sword out of his sheathe and swings it towards Mika's neck in return. In response, Mika leaps back besides Yuu's casket preparing for battle. "No need to get so worked up~ I'll be taking my leave now, but I'll come again." Ferid places the the sword back into the sheathe and grabs his fallen arm that's caught on a tree branch. The bloody arm is then reattached onto his right shoulder- stopping the bleeding.

After Ferid leaves the forest, Mika kneels before Yuu gripping the teen's hands tightly with the sword back in his sheathe, but not so tight that a red mark will be left on his skin. "Yuu-chan... I'll protect you from both humans and vampires." The teen vampire bites his lip in anguish. "I miss you." Mika held Yuu's hands to his forehead- like a prayer. "That's why, please wake up... I want to hear your voice again and see your bright green eyes filled with warmth."

A stream of tear fell from Mika's right eye as he snapped his eyes shut. "Don't leave me alone...!"


End file.
